Shadow Link
|-|A Link Between Worlds= |-|Triforce Heroes= Summary Shadow Link is a dark reflection of Link created from the Dark Mirror, who appears in Four Swords Adventures. Hyrule Historia states that the evil thoughts and resentment of Ganondorf, who had been killed by an earlier incarnation of Link in Twilight Princess, manifested through the Dark Mirror in the form of Link. He is possibly related to Dark Link, but has distinct differences in behavior, origin, and appearance, making any relationship between them unclear and speculative. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely 3-A, possibly Low 2-C, higher with Giant Bomb | At least 3-A, possibly 2-C Name: Shadow Link Origin: Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Link's Shadow Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ '''(Contends with Four Swords Adventure Link who could fight Ganon), '''higher with Giant Bomb (The giant bomb one-shots Link regardless of equipment) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level (Contends with Triforce Heroes Link, one of them being their Link Between Worlds counterpart who could defeat Yuga Ganon.) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: ' '''Sub-Relativistic '| '''Relativistic Combat Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable Reaction Speed: MFTL, possibly Immeasurable | MFTL, possibly Immeasurable '(Both pieces of the triforce should be comparable to Bunny Hood Link) 'Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K, likely higher Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, likely Macrocosmic, possibly Macrocosmic+ | At least Macrocosmic, possibly Low Macroversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level, likely Macrocosmic level, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Isn't harmed by Link's bombs and only temporarily dazed by them, can take hits from Link) | At least Macrocosmic level, possibly Low Macroverse level Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range with a sword, a couple of meters with magic, around 40 meters with Bow & Arrow Powers and Abilities: |-|Four Swords Adventures= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2. Embodies the dark feelings of Link and will infinitely regenerate), Regeneration (Mid Godly. Will regenerate from complete destruction), Immortality (Type 3 & 8. Will come back as long as the Dark Mirror lets it), Afterimage Creation & Intangibility (Creates afterimages while jumping around and when hit enough times he creates a shadow vortex and goes intangible being unable to be hit), Non-Corporeal, Shockwave Generation & Paralysis Inducement (With magic hammer), Explosion Manipulation (Can use bombs), Transformation & Shapeshifting (Can take the form of someone), Invulnerability (Can only be harmed by the color that matches his when he takes the form of someone), Spatial Manipulation (Shadow Link can create the giant bombs which spatially distort upon explosion), Fire Manipulation (Via fire rod), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moves the graves to attack Link), Dimensional Travel (Can hop between dimensions) |-|Powers of Darkness= Possesses the Powers of Darkness which give him: BFR (Hands of darkness drag Link into the dark world), Madness Manipulation & Corruption (Type 2. The darkness robs people of their humanity), Ice Manipulation & Time Manipulation (The powers of darkness makes things so cold that time itself freezes. Makes a blizzard that makes your strength fade) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius in combat (Same level as Link) Weaknesses: Reliant on the Dark Mirror, if it's sealed away he cannot come back. Key: Four Swords Adventures | Triforce Heroes Note: Not to be confused with Dark Link, the recurring mini-boss that appeared in Ocarina of Time, the Final Boss of The Adventure of Link. Others Notable Victories: Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda) - Dark Link's profile (Four Swords and OoT Links were used, and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Abstract Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Geniuses Category:Links Category:Superhumans